


...And High Tides Forever

by browser13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Light Bondage, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex for Favors, Smut, Spanking, Teacher Harry, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browser13/pseuds/browser13
Summary: With Harry's classmates back for an eighth year of Hogwarts, Harry's been recruited as the DADA professor. Daphne isn't doing so well in his class, what could she possibly do to earn a higher grade?
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 166





	...And High Tides Forever

“You wanted to see me, Professor?” came a haughty voice from the entrance of the classroom. Harry Potter looked up from his desk to see Daphne Greengrass standing in the door, arms crossed and a bored expression on her face. He was still getting used to being on the professor side of this dynamic, marveling at the path that had taken him from sacrificial lamb to educator. 

After his miraculous defeat of Lord Voldemort, Harry had been just aimlessly drifting through the summer, until one day he received an owl from Professor McGonagall. She was once again having trouble finding a replacement Defense Against the Dark Arts professor after Snape had moved on to the next great adventure. In a moment of inspiration- or perhaps desperation- the aging witch had reached out to Harry to see if he would consider it.

The idea had immediately struck a chord with the “Man-Who-Won”, or whatever ridiculous title they were calling him these days. Students whose final year had been disrupted thanks to the Dark Lord’s machinations were being offered an eighth year at Hogwarts to learn what the Death Eaters had failed to teach them and prepare for their N.E.W.T.s, so they had more official qualifications for potential future employment.

The longer Harry thought about, the more it seemed like a good idea. Sure he had told Professor McGonagall that he desired to be an auror after Hogwarts, but he had just finished fighting a guerilla war, did he really want to go straight back to fighting dark wizards? And despite Hermione and Ron having to coerce him into teaching Dumbledore’s Army, he had grown to enjoy the challenge and responsibility, and seeing his pupils standing strong during the Battle of Hogwarts only intensified the pride he felt.

Additionally, being at Hogwarts would allow him to spend more time with his friends. Hermione was going back of course, the bushy-haired witch inhaled knowledge like oxygen, she wouldn’t miss a chance to re-solidify her education. And where Hermione went, Ron was sure to follow. The two were still in the honeymoon stage of their relationship, being sickeningly sweet and always finding ways to spend time together, but Harry remained delighted for the two of them. If anyone deserved happiness, it was his two friends that had supported him from the beginning.

They did highlight his own crushing isolation, however. He and Ginny hadn’t immediately gotten back together after the war like everyone had expected, there were just too many issues they each had to work through first. Ginny had been a little distant over the summer, but it would have been hypocritical of Harry to complain, he was well known for his bouts of broodiness. Perhaps being in the castle together would help them both heal, and reignite their spark from Harry’s sixth year.

Decision made, Harry sent an affirmative reply to the new Headmistress and informed his friends. Hermione had been delighted of course, both for him and the possibilities his new role presented. Just because Harry had cut off the head of the snake- figuratively at least, Neville was the one who’d done it literally- didn’t mean that the fight was over. Professor Harry would be in a unique position to show the students how the ideals of blood purity had betrayed them, and hopefully start the wheels of cultural change for the wizarding world.

Harry had spent the last few weeks of the summer doing a crash course in education with the other Professors, Flitwick and McGonagall in particular, as an informal rebel study group was slightly different than a structured lesson plan for students of all ages and abilities. But he had risen to the challenge, just as he had for every other obstacle in his life, and his mentors were immensely pleased with his dedication to this new responsibility. 

That was not to say he didn’t stumble over some hurdles once the year had actually begun. He had his own classes and self-study to attend to, although at least he received a reprieve from homework due to his extra obligations, of which Ron pretended to be destructively envious. The gangly redhead had come a long way from his earlier jealousy issues, and Harry was happy to have some students that weren’t hilariously in awe of him. 

Although Harry hated the attention, he had to admit it did help him control his classes, especially the younger years. They were also the least affected by the volatility of the previous DADA professors; Snape might have been a mean bastard but he certainly knew his stuff. They had the fewest bad habits to fix, and certainly were the most attentive.

On the other end of the spectrum however, were the students who felt that Harry wasn’t good enough for them. They were primarily the older Slytherins, and while they weren’t necessarily openly antagonistic, the lack of attention and effort in his class, along with the occasional attempt to undermine his authority grated on him. Harry had known going in that the Slytherin eighth years would be his greatest challenge, but despite his best efforts, he could feel them slipping away from him. 

Which had led him to invite Daphne to his office. Both Draco’s and Pansy’s social standing had taken a nosedive after the battle, and the older Greengrass sister was the new queen bee of the silver and green. Harry had hardly interacted with the girl during his time at Hogwarts, in fact, outside of Malfoy and Parkinson, he barely knew any of the other Slytherins. But from what he had heard, Daphne was the stereotypical pureblood princess, dismissive of those who weren’t worth her time- which was nearly everybody- and always ready with a cutting remark to put people down.

Still, change had to start somewhere, and Harry hoped that if he could connect and get through to Greengrass, she would be able to make the rest of her house fall in line. 

“Yes, come in, Miss Greengrass,” he told the dark-haired witch glaring at him from the doorway.

“Hurry this up, Potter, I don’t have all night,” Daphne sniffed at him.

“Five points from Slytherin, Miss Greengrass, I am currently your professor and you will address me as such.” Daphne rolled her eyes but said nothing, which Harry took as permission to continue. “I wanted to address your latest assignment. I’ve seen you perform well both in my class and in years past, but your current efforts are nowhere near your potential. I had to mark it ‘Dreadful’, and it very easily could have been ‘Troll’.”

“It’s not my fault you’re biased against Slytherins,” Daphne said uncaringly, idly inspecting her green-painted fingernails. “I guess after Snape treated you unfairly, you decided it was time to get some revenge and now you’re taking it out on the rest of us.”

“What?” Harry asked, baffled. “I’m not biased against Slytherins.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

Harry tried a different tack. “Look, Daphne-”

“Miss Greengrass,” she corrected smugly. 

Harry sighed. “Miss Greengrass, I have no issue with you or your friends outside of my classroom. But your work ethic and written work are leaving a lot to be desired. I gave you a ‘D’ because that was the grade you earned, not because you’re in Slytherin. How do you expect to find a job with scores like these?”

“Me? Work?” Daphne scoffed. “My family is rich. I’m only here because my friends came back. And to look after my little sister.”

“Even if you aren’t working, it’s still worth knowing how to defend yourself. What if you get attacked? Or somebody goes after your sister?” Harry demanded, his voice rising slightly.

Daphne arched an elegant eyebrow. “That’s what bodyguards are for. Why are you getting so worked up, Professor, it’s not like you care about us. Still got your knickers in a bunch over Weaslette’s new beau?”

Harry froze. “What?”

“You mean you don’t know?” Daphne asked, eyes glittering in cruel amusement. “When you were off doing Merlin-knows-what last year, dear Ginevra found comfort in one of her ex-boyfriends, one Michael Corner I believe. People are saying he only came back this year so they could pick up where they left off.”

Harry couldn’t believe it, how had he missed this? He desperately tried to fight down his surging feelings of anger and jealousy. While it was true that Ginny didn’t owe him anything, as they weren’t currently together, why wouldn’t she have just told him? Was that why she had been distant? His racing thoughts were cut off by a light cough from Daphne.

“Yikes. Tell you what, Potter, I feel bad for you, so I’ll make you deal. You round my grade up to an ‘Acceptable’, and I’ll get on my knees and get you off.”

Harry was so gobsmacked he didn’t correct her use of his last name. The unapproachable Daphne Greengrass was offering to blow him for a good grade? That only happened Dudley’s awful pornos that Harry tried to block out whenever the sound blasted from his cousin’s room and into his. 

“Why would you even offer something like that?” he asked, trying to get some handle on the situation.

“I’m hot,” Daphne shrugged- and she wasn’t wrong about that- she was every man’s schoolgirl fantasy come to life in one breathtaking package. Sleek, jet-black hair fell in waves around her shoulders, brilliant blue eyes shone like chips of ice, and her delicate, aristocratic features could have been carved from marble, all highlighted by the Slytherin-green lipstick she often wore. Her skin was pale from a lifetime of staying indoors, and her delicious hourglass figure, practically built to be groped, was wrapped in a Hogwarts uniform that tantalized just as much as it covered.

Black stockings ran up her slender legs to the tops of her thighs where they disappeared under a shorter-than-regulation miniskirt. The hem was high enough that lucky students- and professors- caught glimpses of her green silk knickers and the creamy globes of her arse as she strutted through the school. Her standard white blouse strained against her sizable bust, her matching green bra peeking out and emphasizing the vast amounts of cleavage on full display. 

“And despite your holier-than-thou attitude, I admit you aren’t bad to look at either,” she continued. “You’re clearly stressed cause you haven’t been getting any, so you get to let off some steam and I get a passing grade. Win-win.” 

She wasn’t lying about his appearance either. Harry’s new professor’s robe hung across his broad frame, emphasizing his strong shoulders and chest, definitely inspiring some fantasies amongst his students. Whatever he had been doing in the past year had clearly paid dividends.

Meanwhile, Harry debated if he was seriously considering taking her up on her offer. Prior to this meeting, he would have refused without a second thought. But the revelations about Ginny had left his head spinning. He was getting fed up with being treated like a doormat by the rest of the wizarding world, why shouldn’t he get to be selfish once in a while? One of the hottest witches in Hogwarts was offering to suck him off, was he seriously going to turn her down? ‘Maybe I do need to get laid,’ he thought.

Harry continued thinking furiously as Daphne waited impatiently for his answer, until he was suddenly struck with inspiration: perhaps he could use this opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. 

“Let’s say I do agree, I want something more from you. I’ll bump you up to an ‘Exceeds Expectations’ if you also convince the other Slytherins to take my class seriously.”

“Wow, Professor, I never expected this from you. How positively devious,” Daphne said, begrudgingly impressed with his cunning.

“Well, the Sorting Hat did almost put me in Slytherin,” Harry admitted.

Now it was Daphne’s turn to look shocked, although she shook it off rather quickly. “I’m sure that’s a fascinating story Potter, but I’d rather just get this over with. Wait, you’re not a virgin are you?” she asked suddenly.

Harry shook his head emphatically. “Of course not.” While his sex life with Ginny had been more than satisfying, his first time had happened long before they got together. As it had turned out, doing things like winning the Quidditch Cup or rescuing a hostage from a lake had made witches like his chaser teammates and a certain French veela very thankful. And if he had taken those experiences and used them to plow his way through a sizable contingent of other women, that was his prerogative. 

“I suppose it couldn’t have been that easy. Sounds like you’ve got yourself a deal,” Daphne sighed. If he had been a virgin, she probably could’ve gotten him to blow his load after a few seconds, but now it seemed like she might actually have to put in some effort. While the Slytherin witch was no stranger to using her body to get what she wanted, the vast majority of her experiences had been thoroughly unsatisfying, and if Potter fucked anything like taught, she’d undoubtedly be leaving disappointed. Not that Daphne had any plans to let him into her knickers, her mouth would be more than enough.

Mentally preparing herself, Daphne daintily lowered herself to her knees, reaching for Harry’s trousers. Then flinched back in shock as his massive cock sprung free and practically slapped her across the face. Her eyes went wide and she couldn’t prevent a small gasp of surprise at the sight of his prick looming over her. 

“Dear Merlin, did one of your ancestors mate with a centaur?”

Harry just grinned. His inauspicious childhood had left him with some lingering self-image issues, but the line of witches drooling and creaming themselves over his manhood had gone a long way toward fixing them. Instead of answering her he took his shaft in one hand and laid it across her face, enjoying the way her eyes crossed trying to keep it in focus.

“What’s the matter, MIss Greengrass? Afraid you won’t be able to handle it?” Harry asked, now tapping his cock against her pouty lips. 

“Of course not, Potter, I shouldn’t be surprised a barbarian like you has such a brutish prick. I guess this is where all the blood that should be used for thinking goes,” Daphne replied. 

“I believe I’ve asked you to call me ‘Professor’, Miss Greengrass. Actually, while we’re like this, I think you should call me ‘sir’, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir,” Daphne spat. “Can I get this over with now, sir?”

“Wasn’t all this your idea, Miss Greengrass? But by all means, proceed,” Harry said, gesturing to his crotch. Muttering something undoubtedly vulgar under her breath, the Slytherin witch nevertheless brought her lips up to the tip of Harry’s cock, hesitating slightly as she experienced a moment of trepidation. Potter’s was the biggest prick she had ever seen, dwarfing the laughably small members of the few Slytherins she had honored with her presence. How would she even fit it in her mouth?

Not easily, turned out to be the answer. Daphne’s jaw ached as she forced herself down onto him, his girth stretching her mouth open to its limit. She made pitifully slow progress, not even managing to swallow his crown before she had to pull back and take a moment to recover. Flushing under Harry’s expectant gaze, she instead attacked from a new angle, lavishing attention upon his shaft instead of taking him head-on.

She pressed fluttering kisses to the sides of his cock, licking at the angry veins criss-crossing its surface as it throbbed in her grip. She was startled to see little marks left over by her lipstick, it was charmed to be smear-proof and smudge-proof, but whether intentionally or accidentally, it seemed that Professor Potter’s magic was overriding the enchantments. The result left his shaft a sticky mess of saliva and green blotches. 

Daphne continued to jerk him off as she ducked low to lap at his equally large balls. She dimly wondered about the size of the load currently brewing inside them as her tongue continued to worship the wrinkled flesh. She alternated taking each cum-packed orb into her mouth and sucking on them gently, leaving his bollocks just as spit and lipstick-stained as the rest of his manhood.

Her nose pressed up against him as she continued to spitshine his scrotum, teasing her with his scent. Although she would have furiously denied it had she been asked, the combination of his masculine musk and the sharp, ozone-like odor of his potent magic was making her head spin. Daphne was much more familiar with the pathetic specimens that comprised much of the current pureblood population, and now faced with this hulking pillar of masculinity, her body was heating up in ways she had never experienced.

When she finally felt that she had prepared both herself and Harry’s shaft enough to get back to her main objective, she reluctantly pulled back and returned to his head. Taking him back into her mouth, she attacked him with renewed vigor. His shaft had now been slicked enough that the passage of her lips had been made slightly easier, and she continued to make gradual progress down his length with every bob of her head. 

“Mmm, use your tongue more, Miss Greengrass,” Harry spoke for the first time since she had started going down on him. “You aren’t earning anything with that lazy effort.”

Daphne struggled to do as he asked, thrashing her tongue along the underside of his cock, but there was just so much filling her mouth that it was impossible to do much more. Still, Harry seemed to appreciate her attempts given the way he groaned whenever the wet muscle flicked along his sensitive underside. 

If Daphne had thought Potter’s masculinity had been overwhelming before, it was nothing compared to how weak having him in her mouth made her. The scent had been one thing, but now her taste buds were being flooded by the flavor of warm, meaty cockflesh. A taste that had always disgusted her as well, but here in Potter’s classroom, down on her knees as salty beads of precum dribbled onto her tongue, she couldn’t get enough. Warmth was pooling in her cunt in a way that sleeping with a man had never done for her before, as usually she had to rely on herself for release, but Harry was another animal entirely.

The svelte Slytherin was quickly losing herself in the rhythm of the blowjob, driving her head forward with almost reckless abandon as she sank herself down onto ever increasing amounts of cock. She had swallowed about half his length up this point, and was somewhat dismayed at just how much more she had to go when she felt his tip prodding the back of her throat. Daphne gagged with every thrust now, desperately trying to fit Harry down deeper, but her tight windpipe rebuffed every attempt.

Choking slightly, she pulled herself off and heaved great lungfuls of air as she tried to recuperate and prepare for another attempt. Harry was slightly apprehensive of the manic look in Daphne’s eye as she recovered, but decided to ignore it in favor of letting the bitchy pureblood debase herself on his cock. Once she had caught her breath, Daphne went right back to work trying to force him down her throat, but he was still just too big for her. At least until Harry decided to help her out.

He gripped the back of her head with both of his hands and started adding his own thrusts to her attempts to swallow him down. With the additional force leveraged by his hips, Harry finally breached the opening of Daphne’s throat. With her gullet now stuffed with cock, there was little Daphne could do besides ride it out. Her throat spasmed around its invader, massaging Harry’s length with its unconscious attempts to find oxygen. 

Harry wasn’t bothering to pull back at all, instead just slamming himself deeper and deeper with every thrust. He never removed his cock from her esophagus, just continued feeding inch after inch down her maw. He used his grip on her hair to roughly savage her face back and forth, treating her mouth like an onahole as she struggled beneath him.

Daphne’s throat squelched under his relentless assault as copious amounts of saliva bubbled up from her lips. Strands of it clung to Harry’s manhood as it plundered her mouth, others dripped down her face to coat her chin in a shiny, sticky mess. The rest splattered onto her creamy cleavage and stained the front of her blouse as it ran in rivulets down her chest.

Black spots appeared in her vision as Daphne was slowly deprived of oxygen, her head swimming under the weight of insatiable lust. Her tiny fists, built for calligraphy and needlework, beat a staccato rhythm against Harry’s strong thighs but had little chance of fending him off as he viciously chased his release. She had never been so turned on in her life. 

She was being treated as little more than an object for his pleasure, her previously unknown submissive side emerging unexpectedly, yet it was now threatening to consume her. Her untouched pussy gushed, slicking her knickers and thighs with her arousal despite the lack of stimulation. Daphne was growing even more lightheaded, her struggles getting weaker as Harry’s cock continued to block her airway. 

But it wasn’t until Harry had fully hilted himself in her mouth that she thundered through a humiliating orgasm. WIth her face buried in his lap and his prick entrenched within her throat, Daphne came with staggering force, the trickle of her juices turning to a flood as her pussy quivered. Harry just held the squirming witch still as she twitched around his member, only pulling himself free once her shakes had somewhat subsided. 

His cock emerged from Daphne’s mouth with a wet pop, strands of throatslime still clinging stubbornly to it as he rubbed it along the ravaged witch’s face. He drank in the sight of her, the prim and proper pureblood princess looking as if she’d been through the ringer. Her shiny hair was in complete disarray, and mascara tears ran in streaks down her face, mingling with the mess of spit that had leaked from her mouth. She sagged to one side weakly on her knees, plump tits heaving hypnotically as she tried to recover her breath.

“Did you just cum from getting face-fucked?” Harry asked the delirious witch incredulously. 

Daphne just nodded shamefully, neither able to form coherent words nor deny his accusations. 

“Unbelievable,” he continued. “I thought you were supposed to be getting me off, not the other way ‘round?”

The trembling witch still said nothing, trying desperately to pull herself back together and recover from her mind-numbing orgasm.

“I guess this means I’ll just have to punish you,” Harry thought out loud. “Let’s see, for failing to address me with the proper respect three times, and for selfishly cumming before me, I think that rounds up to a nice even 20.”

“Points?” she finally gasped. Her housemates would not be happy with her if she came to the common room 25 points down on the night, no matter how they felt about Professor Potter.

“Spanks,” Harry grinned lecherously. “Now on your feet, Miss Greengrass.” He hauled her up and bent her over his desk before she could stutter out a protest, flipping her skirt up over her arse and taking a moment to enjoy the view. Daphne’s leaking cunt was nestled between her perfectly pale asscheeks, arousal staining her underwear and thighs. Her heart-shaped rear was toned from a combination of good genes and appropriate physical activity for a lady of her station, yet there was also a delectable layer of plushness on top that came from a lifetime of being pampered.

Harry kneaded the pliant flesh as Daphne squirmed beneath him until she was finally cognisant enough to pay attention. “You’re going to count each spank and thank me for them. If you miss a number, or fail to call me sir, we will start over from zero, is that understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Daphne panted, her usual fierceness quickly being overtaken by lust, as the enticing thought of Harry spanking her reignited her newly awoken libido. When Harry had at last finished exploring her bum with his fingers, he tugged her panties over the curve of her rear so they hung suspended between her thick thighs, leaving her bottom completely bared to his gaze.

With one hand pinning Daphne to the desk by the small of her back, Harry groped her ass with his hand until he suddenly reared back and spanked her with startling force, the clap of flesh hitting flesh echoing through the classroom. 

“One! Thank you, sir!” Daphne mewled as she lit up with pain and pleasure. She had barely gotten the words out when Harry’s hand came crashing back down on her other cheek with just as much power. “Two! Thank you, sir!”

Grinning at her compliance, the wizard proceeded to taunt and tease Daphne through nearly two dozen swats and driving her wild. The blows came seemingly at random, sometimes alternating back and forth, sometimes hitting the same cheek multiple times in a row. He adjusted his strength on the fly, sometimes giving her little more than a love tap, other times with such force that Daphne’s eyes rolled in her head and she nearly forgot to count. Between every slap, he squeezed and rubbed her ass, soothing some of the stinging pain before bringing it roaring back.

Every spank caused another trickle of nectar to flow from Daphne’s cunt, the Slytherin witch discovering just how hot getting dominated made her. There was nowhere for her to escape, no way to deny her arousal as her exposed pussy glistened, and she could feel the weight of his heated gaze on her, increasing the potency of the lust spiking within her. Still, she dutifully counted every swat, each spank driving her closer to another orgasm. 

“Twenty! Thank you, sirrrrrrrrrrrrr!” When the final spank landed directly on her naked twat, Daphne howled through her climax, desperately clinging to her sanity so she could announce her appreciation to her professor. Her pale cheeks were glowing a healthy pink, large handprints standing out starkly against the canvas of her ass. 

“I’m starting to think you got the better end of this deal, MIss Greengrass,” Harry mocked the witch slumped bonelessly over his desk. “After all, you’ve gotten to cum twice and I’m still hard. You aren’t doing much to show me that you deserve a better grade. If I didn’t know any better, I would have said this was your plan all along.”

Daphne just moaned weakly in response as she rode out the last jolts of her orgasm, how was she supposed to explain to Harry that she was drowning in sensations the likes of which she’d never felt before? Her body already felt drained from the intensity of her releases, how could she muster up the strength to service him again? Especially given how she had already failed to satisfy him the first time.

Apparently Harry had already solved that problem as she felt his cock poking at her folds. “Wait, don’t,” she pleaded. It hadn’t been her intention to get fucked, whatever his assertions.

“Wait for what, Miss Greengrass? For you to recover enough for another lackluster blowjob? The deal was for you to get me off, and if your mouth isn’t up to the task, I think the responsibility falls to your twat, don’t you?” 

“Please, sir, it’s not going to fit,” Daphne tried again.

“Oh I think it will. See? Your body is already accepting it.” And it was true, Harry had already gone and forced the head of his cock into Daphne’s soaked snatch, driving the breath from her lungs and thoughts from her head as her labia spread for him. “Bloody hell, you’re tight,” Harry grunted as his forward progress was abruptly halted by her squeezing pussy.

Any other protests that Daphne would have made were halted in their tracks by the devastating pleasure coursing from her impaled cunt. She had already gotten off twice without her pussy being touched, and now that Harry was actually fucking her, she realized that she was in no way prepared for the ravishing about to unfold. 

Harry paid no attention to the confounded thoughts of the Slytherin underneath him, instead focusing on feeding as much of his bitchbreaker into her greedy fuckhole as he could. Progress was slightly quicker than it had been in her mouth, at least now he had the benefit of lube from his spit-soaked cock and her drenched pussy that was gradually opening wider as he rocked back and forth within her. 

The stretch of Daphne’s tight walls was just as achingly pleasurable to her as her mouth had been, and although her cunt hadn’t been designed to take cocks of Harry’s size, it was quickly adapting to the shape of its new owner. Which was not to say that Daphne herself was handling it well, the flashes of lightning pulsing within her prevented her from finding a handle on these sensations. Her hands scrabbled uselessly at the desk, her head tossing as she came up empty on any way to maintain her grasp on her sanity.

Harry held her hips in an iron grip, keeping her from squirming too much as she thrashed about on his prick. His cock already strained from being forced to wait for its release, but Harry wasn’t going to let Daphne off that easily. Not until he had rearranged her guts to fit him and gotten her so addicted to his cock that she’d happily be his slutty Slytherin cumdump. 

With that in mind, even as he continued to punish her cunt with brutal thrusts, he reached up to gather her dark tresses into a ponytail and pulled on it like a leash. Daphne’s head shot up as she climaxed around him, the stinging from her scalp just as deliciously mind-melting as the heat from her pussy. The fluttering of from her twat as it desperately milked Harry’s cock for his seed threatened to tip him over the edge, but the Gryffindor’s will was iron, he would finish Daphne off on his own terms.

He reached underneath the still-climaxing witch and yanked down hard on her blouse. Buttons scattered across his desk as he exposed Daphne’s bra-clad chest to the castle air. He proceeded to pull that down too, leaving it cupped under her plump tits as if presenting them on display. His fingers immediately tweaked her stiffened her nipples and dug into her titflesh as he groped her mouth-watering mammaries. Her entire body belonged to him now, and he was going to make use of every bit of her. 

“Look at you, cumming your brains out on my filthy half-blood cock. Have you always been such a slag or is this all for me?” he growled in her ear.

“Just for you, Potter!” she cried out. “You’re so big! It feels so good! Please keep fucking me!”

“I see you still haven’t learned your lesson about calling me Potter,” Harry admonished, pausing his mauling of her tits momentarily to lay another meaty spank on her ass. “And I don’t know if I should. Your pussy wasn’t part of the deal after all. Maybe I should just stop.” He had no intention of doing so, of course, but wasn’t going to say that to the mewling, needy witch on his desk.

“Noooo! Please, Professor! Don’t stop, I’ll do whatever you want!”

“Whatever I want, hm,” Harry said. “Well, I don’t think I want this to be just a one-time thing. I think you’re going to be my horny little cocksleeve, and every time I need to get my rocks off you spread your legs for me, how does that sound?”

“Sooo good, Professor! Whatever you say! I’ll be your Slytherin slut for life, just please keep fucking me!”

Harry hadn’t really been thinking about forever, but fuck if it didn’t sound like a great idea. “Oh I will, Miss Greengrass. Maybe I’ll keep you under my desk while I’m teaching other classes. You can suck my cock the whole time then when everybody leaves I’ll bend you over and fuck you silly just like I’m doing right now.”

The mental image was too much for Daphne to handle as she came yet again around Harry’s pistoning prick, her eyes rolling and her tongue flopping as her overtaxed body struggled to keep pace with his pounding. His cock was punching its way through her cervix now, her innermost depths practically a condom for him as he finally sheathed himself all the way to the base in her cunt. 

“P-p-please, sir, please cum inside me!” Daphne begged, all propriety gone at this point.

“You want me to knock you up?” Harry asked incredulously, he knew that he had bent the witch to his will but impregnating her was a whole ‘nother Quidditch game.

Daphne shook her head violently. “P-potion.”

“Hm,” Harry grunted non-committedly. Now that he had the idea in his head, the thought of breeding her was an enticing one. Probably not a great idea while he was still her instructor, but certainly an intriguing possibility for another time. “I guess you’ve earned a reward for being such a good whore.”

Harry released his hold on Daphne’s body, causing her to slump back down to the wooden surface, and instead he reached out and wrenched her arms to the small of her back. He pinned them there with one hand as with a quick flick of his fingers, Daphne’s green and silver tie unwound itself from around her neck and instead flew over to bind her wrists tightly together. Using them as leverage, Harry forced her head to the desk, muffling her squeals and letting her pillowy tits flatten out on either side of her body.

Harry was rapidly approaching his end now, delivering womb-shattering thrusts to Daphne’s twat, every swing of hips driving his swollen balls to swing like pendulums and slap against her clit. They mercilessly rocked her little button, driving her through a chain of orgasms even as she lay insensate over the desk. 

“Gonna cum, Greengrass! Take it all, you slut!”

With a gasping roar, Harry hilted himself one last time in Daphne’s pussy, the head of his cock kissing her womb even as his base slammed against her labia. Torrents of spunk flowed directly into her twat, painting her walls white as the heat from Harry’s release coaxed one more devastating climax from her spasming depths. 

The Gryffindor held himself still as he shot rope after rope of his seed deep inside her, a never-ending deluge of virile cum that left Daphne stuffed to the brim even after some of it squirted loose from the seal of his cock. 

After his release had finally subsided, Harry pulled himself free from his twitching, drooling cumdump and revelled in her disheveled state. He used her soiled panties to clean himself of the last bits of their combined filth before pulling them back up her legs and tugging her skirt down. No doubt she’d wake up sore in a bit, the aches and smells of sex reminding her of what she just had done.

Harry erected some rudimentary locking charms and wards around his classroom, it wouldn’t do to have some nosy busybody see what he’d been up to, but he also had no interest in waiting around until Daphne recovered, he had work to do in the morning. Confident that nobody would discover her before she regained consciousness, Harry strode cheerfully back to his office for a good night’s sleep.

Fucking Daphne had awoken something deep within him, and nobody was prepared for the monster that had just been unleashed on the nubile witches of the castle. Not that Daphne was aware of any of this. Harry left her blissed out and bent over his desk, her cold blue eyes rolled back to the whites and tongue flopping uselessly from her open mouth. She just laid in a fuck-drunk ecstasy as Harry’s seed dribbled from her obscenely gaping pussy.

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna mark this as complete for now, may come back to it later if inspiration strikes. Bonus points to whomever gets the title reference.


End file.
